


Breathe

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Breathe.It was such a simple thing to do, one’s body did it instinctively and a person didn’t need to think. It was natural and happened. Such a simple thing that so many took for granted, those who hadn’t seen a demon and the death they could cause. People who didn’t know fear… he was envious that they could just breathe.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardigan_carm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/gifts).



Breathe.

It was such a simple thing to do, one’s body did it instinctively and a person didn’t need to think. It was natural and happened. Such a simple thing that so many took for granted, those who hadn’t seen a demon and the death they could cause. People who didn’t know fear… he was envious that they could just breathe.

But when the night came, and the demons of his mind encumbered his body. When he would lie in the dark, trapped in the realm that existed between wakefulness and sleep, and the world around him still bled crimson. In the times when all he could taste was metallic on his tongue, and it overwhelmed his senses. As the shadows seemed to shift in the small apartment, and he swore he could hear the scratching of claws digging through the walls. The attacks would come, quick and violent, he could see the blood and death. He could hear the cries echoing in his head, feeling the pain of his injuries, and all he wanted was to scream…

Breathing was the hardest thing to do.

All he could do was force himself up, gasping for air to fill his lungs and wait for the moment that he would be able to breathe again. Waiting for it to finally register that he was safe, counting down the minutes and seconds until the tears would stop falling and his body would stop shaking. Praying to the Gods that the panic attack would pass quickly, yet another one in a long line of attacks over the years. Hating himself for being so weak, wishing that he could change and despised the fears he held deep inside, fears that suffocated him. 

He felt cold and alone, so lost and afraid…

Warm arms encircled him, hands running over his chest in soothing circles and he remembered that he wasn’t alone, not anymore. A gentle nuzzle to his neck as teeth bit down distracted him from the nightmares he’d witnessed. Soon, a compliant body straddled his own, feeling a forehead press against his, and he remembered that he had someone in his life who understood. Someone who’d never looked down on him, that suffered the same way he suffered and knew the darkness and fears that lurked in the shadows.

“Shh, baby.” His voice was still rough with sleep as soft lips brushed his own. “Look at me—just breathe, okay?” Gentle hands caressed his shoulders, working down his arms and back as a light hum filled his ears and chased away the demons that haunted him. He could feel the chest pushed against his, taking deep and careful breaths to help him regulate his own. Could feel those fingers work their way up his neck, burying into his hair. When he could finally open his eyes, dark sleepy orbs looks back as a beautiful smile pulled at his lover's lips. “I’m here, Nyx. I’m here love, just breathe.”

Wrapping his arms around the pale body, he buried his own fingers into dark locks and held him close. Nyx focused on the prince’s breathing, continuing to calm himself as his body still shook from the aftermath. But Noctis didn’t let him go, soothing him with touches and soft breathy whispers. He listened and breathed until the rise and fall of his chest matched his lovers and he could finally…fucking breath. New tears fell then, burying his face into his lover's neck as he cried out in relief. 

Nyx didn’t have to explain, he didn’t have to voice anything because he knew Noctis understood. A few days ago it had been him holding a shaking prince in his arms as he’d fought to breath, to wake up and realize that it had only been a nightmare. They loved, comforted and helped one another through the best and worst of who they were, and what they held deep inside. As Noct laid back, pulling his glaive down with him, Nyx curled up again his lover. He tucked his face against his beautiful neck and whispered words of thanks against his skin.

Running his fingers through ashen hair, the prince kissed the top of his head. “Sleep now my love, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere without you at my side.” He did as asked, holding Noctis close as icy blue eyes fell closed once again, knowing that the other half of his heart and soul would be there when he woke. 

And in the calm that came after the storm, they could both breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Kudo's are life, comments are love and all you need is love~!


End file.
